phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
The Way of the Platypus
|hình ảnh = TheWayofthePlatypus.jpg |ban nhạc = Rick Cowling |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb Rockin' and Rollin' |thời gian = 1:25 1:40 (phiên bản album) |bài kế trước = không |bài tiếp theo = không}} The Way of the Platypus ''(Cách của thú mỏ vịt)'' là bài hát từ tập phim "Doof Dynasty trong khi Sư phụ Perry huấn luyện Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet và Buford để giải cứu Công chúa Isabella. Lời bài hát Rick: Oh yeah! In other circumstances you might fail, 'Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail. You're not a platypus, but I'm gonna see you sweat... Tất cả: Milk! Rick: We're going to see how much you can take, I'm going to work you through your union break. You squeeze a silkworm, what you think you're gonna get? Tất cả: Silk! Rick: But I know a way we can make you a warrior, Even though now you're a wuss: It's the way of the Platypus! But that's just the general information. Here's some of the specific things you can look forward to in your workout! You'll wanna run up a ramp with two buckets of water, Swing over mud for some reason. At some point you'll drop to your knees when it's raining And look up into the sky-y... You'll stand on a post with your arms out, Hey, these flowers are way out of season! You'll fly to a swamp planet, meet a little green man, And move big, heavy things with your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind... But I know a way we can make you a warrior, Even though now you're a wuss: It's the way of the Platypus! It's the way of the Platypus! Bản dịch Rick: Oh yeah! Trong những trường hợp khác bạn có thể thất bại, Vì tôi biết bạn không có đuôi hải li. Bạn không phải là thú mỏ vịt, nhưng tôi có thể thấy bạn đổ mồ hôi... Tất cả: Sữa! Rick: Chúng ta sẽ xem bạn chịu được bao lâu, Tôi sẽ huấn luyện bạn mà không ngơi nghỉ. Bóp một con tằm, bạn nghĩ sẽ ra được cái gì? Tất cả: Tơ! Rick: Nhưng tôi biết một cách để biến bạn thành một chiến binh, Cho dù bây giờ bạn là kẻ yếu đuối: Đó là cách của thú mỏ vịt! Nhưng đó chỉ là thông tin phụ thôi. Đây là những thứ bạn sẽ xem qua để bắt đầu thực hành! Bạn sẽ phải chạy lên dốc với hai xô nước, Đu qua vũng bùn vì lí do nào đó. Tại điểm nào đó bạn sẽ phải quỳ gối dưới trời mưa Và nhìn lên trên trời cao... Bạn sẽ đứng trên cây cột không cần dùng tay, Này, những bông hoa đó là bông trái mùa! Bạn sẽ bay đến hành tinh đầm lầy, gặp người nhỏ bé màu xanh, Người di chuyển thứ to, nặng bằng trí óc... Nhưng tôi biết một cách để biến bạn thành một chiến binh, Cho dù bây giờ bạn là kẻ yếu đuối: Đó là cách của thú mỏ vịt! Đó là cách của thú mỏ vịt! Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Lỗi *Khi Baljeet đang cố chặt thanh gỗ làm đôi, con mắt to hơn của Ferb nằm trước con mắt nhỏ hơn của cậu. Ám chỉ Sáng tác *Robert Hughes *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #13652969 en:The Way of the Platypus pl:Droga Dziobaka es:Como un Ornitorrinco ser pt-br:Caminho do Ornitorrinco Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Rick Cowling hát Thể_loại:T